


El destino de Pierrot

by ThatVermilionFlyCatcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Columbine - free form, F/M, Harlequin - Free form, Masquerade, Waltzing, commedia dell'arte, pierrot - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher
Summary: Siempre había pensado que la vida tenía un curioso sentido del humor, pero esto superaba cuanto su imaginación podía concebir.En el que Mr. Gold se ve obligado a asistir de chaperón a un baile de disfraces y se disfraza de Pierrot. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse allí a Colombina.





	El destino de Pierrot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Fate of Pierrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462814) by [ThatVermilionFlyCatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher/pseuds/ThatVermilionFlyCatcher)



> Hay muy pocos fics de Rumple y Belle que tengan que ver con el carnaval o los bailes de máscaras, así que decidí hacer mi pequeño aporte. ¡Me encantaría leer otras ideas!
> 
> Mientras escribía no podía sacarme de la cabeza el Vals de Mascarada, de Aram Khachaturian, así que probablemente sea un buen soundtrack para esta historia.
> 
> Cualquier crítica o comentario constructivo, desde que sea amable, es más que bienvenido.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Marychovny por la hermosa carátula que ha diseñado para este fic.

 

Siempre había pensado que la vida tenía un curioso sentido del humor, pero esto superaba cuanto su imaginación podía concebir.

 

Desde el momento en que Regina, la directora de Storybrooke High había anunciado que la fiesta de graduación de aquel año consistiría en un baile de disfraces, Mr. Gold había tenido el presentimiento de que aquello iba a terminar mal. Sus temores se vieron confirmados cuando su nombre salió en el sorteo de los chaperones y Regina dejó claro que era absolutamente imposible asistir sin disfraz.

 

No que él no hubiera buscado (y aparentemente triunfado en) llevar la apariencia menos ridícula posible. Lo único que había cambiado en su traje habitual eran los colores: chaqueta, pantalón y corbata blancos, camisa y zapatos negros. La media máscara blanca con su lagrimón negro y un clavel del mismo color en la solapa del saco los únicos rasgos que delataban su personaje: Pierrot.

 

Le había parecido una gran idea y la hubiera seguido considerando tal si no hubiera sido porque Belle French, _miss French_ , había elegido, de entre todos los disfraces posibles, el de Colombina.

 

 _Oh, the irony_. Desde el momento en que la profesora de literatura se había incorporado al cuerpo docente del colegio, Mr. Gold se había sentido intrigado primero, atraído después y finalmente algo que no se atrevía a decir ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Ella era inteligente y fresca y prácticamente la única con la que no le cansaba conversar acerca de lo que fuera. Ciertamente de tarde en tarde había sentido el impulso de invitarla a tomar un café o un helado, y había ensayado mil veces en su cabeza lo que diría, pero nunca llegaba a concretarlo en palabras.

 

Un día, cuando al fin había reunido el coraje para preguntarle si estaría libre al final del día, ella le había dicho que esa misma mañana había quedado de salir con Gaston LeGume, el profesor de Educación Física, aquella tarde. De esto habían pasado varios meses ya, y no le extrañaría verlo aparecer en cualquier momento. Lo único que faltaba era que viniera disfrazado de… Arlequín.

 

De no haber estado en la presente situación, Mr. Gold hubiera encontrado la imagen extraordinariamente divertida. El ajustado traje de triángulos multicolores hacía parecer aún más grotesca la musculosa figura del entrenador, y la máscara negra parecía perderse en la enormidad de su cuadrada cabeza. Este cruzó unas palabras con miss. French y desapareció rumbo a la mesa de las bebidas.

 

La profesora estaba, aún más que de costumbre, hipnotizadora. El negro corsé, con los característicos claveles blancos en línea al centro, abrazaba perfectamente su cintura, y la vaporosa falda de gasa blanca hasta la rodilla, con su reborde de encaje negro, hacía parecer sus piernas aún más estilizadas de lo habitual. Un par de altísimos tacos negros y largos guantes de uno y otro color completaban el conjunto, y una máscara blanca coronada por plumas doradas enmarcaba sus castaños cabellos que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros… y su brillante sonrisa. Ella ¿Le estaba sonriendo? _¿A él?_

Miró hacia un lado y otro, buscando al destinatario de la sonrisa, pero era claro que el único que podía estar mirando en aquella dirección en ese momento era él. Cuando quiso acordar la tenía ya frente a sí, aquella sonrisa igual de amplia que antes.

 __\- Monsieur Pierrot_ , _saludó, haciendo una pícara cortesía.

 _\- Mademoiselle Colombine_ , contestó él inclinándose profundamente.

 

 

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. No es que tampoco el volumen de la música se prestara para la conversación. Instantes después Arlequín estaba de regreso con una bebida para sí y otra para Belle. Ambos hombres se saludaron brevemente y los tres juntos siguieron custodiando el baile varios minutos, hasta que el profesor de Música, Jefferson, que estaba disfrazado de Sombrerero Loco, vino a preguntarle a Colombina si le haría el honor de bailar aquella canción con él. Ambos se alejaron de la mano, y Gaston, volviéndose a Mr. Gold, le dijo:

 

_\- Está hermosa hoy, ¿verdad?_

_\- Así es_ , contestó Mr. Gold, sin ningunas ganas de profundizar en la cuestión. Pero Gaston no captó la indirecta.

-  _Hoy mismo nos comprometeremos._

 

Mr. Gold agradeció por una vez que su rostro estuviera semicubierto por una máscara y el lugar bastante oscuro. Sin embargo no pudo evitar girar la cabeza en dirección al Arlequín.

 

Gaston continuó: _-Bueno, no ha dicho “sí” aún, pero seguro lo dirá. El otro día le pregunté de qué iba a disfrazarse, y me dijo “Colombiana”. Yo le pregunté de qué quería que me disfrazara yo y me dijo que de Arlequín. Y buscando la historia, ¿Adivine qué? ¡Arlequín es el que se queda con Colombiana!_

 

 _Colombiana._ Mr. Gold agradeció por segunda vez que la expresión de su rostro no fuera visible. Qué era lo que miss French veía en aquel hombre, era un misterio. Pero la intención era clara. Aquello era el fin. Tal parecía que su destino era el de ser siempre Pierrot. Así había sido con su primera esposa también; le había sido infiel aún antes de casarse y había huido con su amante (y la mitad de sus bienes) en cuanto pudo obtener el divorcio.

 

Gaston, viendo que Mr. Gold no contestaba nada, intentó renovar la conversación:

 

 _\- Muy original tu disfraz de Dos Caras_. _Me gusta._

 

Mr. Gold hizo una inclinación de cabeza, que Gaston aceptó como un agradecimiento por el cumplido, y se perdió, bastón en mano, entre la masa de jóvenes que llenaban la pista. Sabía que no respondería de sí mismo si pasaba un minuto más escuchando a aquel hombre.

 

De repente una mano enguantada le tomó por el brazo y al darse vuelta descubrió que era Colombina, que lo miraba a través de la máscara con aquella sonrisa única.

__\- La próxima pieza es un vals. ¿Quiere bailarlo conmigo?_ _

 

Mr. Gold bajó la vista como señalando con ella su bastón y contestó:

 

__\- Mi condición física no es la más adecuada para un baile._ _

_\- Pero podemos ir más despacio y si se agarra fuerte de mí, quizá yo pueda servirle de bastón, ¿Qué dice?_

 

 

Mr. Gold consideró la oferta. Sería probablemente su única y última oportunidad de bailar con Belle. Belle y Mr. Gold. Colombina y Pierrot. Chistes enfermos de la vida. Intentó sonreír al tiempo que se colgaba el bastón del brazo y extendía la mano para tomar la de Belle, mientras sonaban los primeros compases del vals.

 

 _¿El vals de la Mascarada?_ Pensó Mr. Gold al tropezarse por primera vez. _¿A quién se le ocurre?_

 

 __\- Agárrese fuerte_ \- _ le espetó Belle, corriéndole la mano más hacia el centro de su cintura y reduciendo la distancia entre ambos _- _si no no puedo sostenerlo_ . _

 

 

 _Oh, genial_ , pensó Mr. Gold, sintiendo el calor que le subía al rostro. Estaba bailando el vals de una ópera cuya trama consistía en un hombre que creía que su esposa le era infiel por culpa de un baile… con la que esa misma noche sería la prometida de otro. Las luces y los parches de color se volvían una masa borrosa a su alrededor mientras giraban una y otra vez. Eran ellos y ya no eran ellos. Era la sonrisa de Colombina, el único punto claro en medio del torbellino multicolor, a la que sus ojos estaban pegados. Eran aquellos ojos azules y brillantes en los que se reflejaba aquel rostro, su rostro, el rostro de Pierrot. Pierrot y Colombina. Ella y él. Mr. Gold y miss French. Un rostro a un palmo del otro, las mejillas encendidas y el mundo girando incontrolable alrededor.

 

El retumbar de los tímpanos del final seguía haciendo eco en el latir acelerado de sus corazones cuando se detuvieron, luchando por normalizar la respiración, sintiendo el uno el cálido aliento del otro en el rostro encendido. Mr. Gold tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no besarla en aquel mismo momento. Al fin vio por encima del hombro de Belle la figura de Gaston aproximándose a lo lejos, cajita de terciopelo en mano. _No importa cuántas veces se represente la obra, el desenlace es siempre el mismo_. Pierrot soltó a Colombina, la cabeza ahora baja, la sombra de la máscara cubriendo sus ojos, pero retuvo su mano entre las suyas, mano que pronto tendría un anillo, anillo que no pondría él. _Gracias, Colombina, ha sido un placer bailar contigo esta noche. Te deseo toda la felicidad posible._ Besó suavemente aquella mano a través del guante y dejándola ir se dio la vuelta. La misma mano le tomó del brazo y lo forzó a volverse. Había desaparecido la sonrisa de Colombina. Los ojos azules lo miraban entristecidos. _Está bien, no te apenes. Esta es la suerte de Pierrot,_ dijo antes de que pudiera retener las palabras. Una lágrima de diamante apareció de debajo de la lágrima negra. _Adiós_. Con una inclinación puso aquella mano en la de Arlequín, que acababa de llegar junto a ellos y dándose vuelta, se perdió entre la multitud.

 

Belle se sintió mareada, como presa en una pesadilla. Sin saber cómo ni por qué al instante siguiente la música se había detenido y Gaston estaba con una rodilla en tierra, en sus manos una cajita con un anillo de diamantes brillando contra el terciopelo azul.

__-Vamos, Belle, dime que serás mi esposa. Tú eres Colombina y yo Arlequín: destinados por siempre el uno para el otro._ _

 

 

Belle lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin decir nada. _Esta es la suerte de Pierrot_. Las palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente. Ella era Colombina, él era Pierrot. Y Pierrot amaba a Colombina como a nada en el mundo. _Él me ama. Me ama. Me ama de verdad._ Se decía a sí misma al ritmo de aquel vals que hacía apenas instantes había estado bailando con el hombre del que se había enamorado perdidamente, pero que pensaba que no se interesaba por ella. _Él era Pierrot y ella Colombina._ Solo que esta Colombina hacía su propio destino.

 

***

 

Mr. Gold salió fuera, el viento frío golpeándole las acaloradas mejillas. No pensaba quedarse a soportar la escena que se estaría desarrollando allí adentro. En unos minutos Belle French sería la prometida de Gaston LeGume. No le importaba lo que fuera a decirle Regina cuando se enterara de que se había ido antes de que terminara el baile. No quería enfrentar aquello, no hoy. ¿Para qué? Todo había terminado. _Este es el destino de Pierrot._

 

_En su mejilla,_

_un lagrimón brilla:_

_le ha tocado pasarse la vida_

_a solas con su corazón._

 

- _¡Andreas!_

 

Mr. Gold se detuvo en seco. Era aquella voz, su voz, ¿llamando su nombre? Se dio vuelta. Allí estaba ella, aún más hermosa, si cabía, bajo el hechizo de la luz plateada que desprendía la luna llena.

 

 _-Belle_ \- Su voz era como una plegaria, la primera vez que se permitía saborear aquel nombre en sus labios. ¿Estaría soñando? - _¿Qué…?_

 

 _\- ¿Sabes? Nunca me ha gustado el final de Pierrot y estoy aquí para cambiarlo_.

 

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, le cerró la boca con un beso. Mr. Gold dio primero un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y besó con pasión aquellos labios que creía perdidos para siempre, teniendo al fin en sus brazos aquel tesoro invaluable.

 

__\- No entiendo_ , dijo al fin, cuando la necesidad de tomar aire los había hecho separarse. _

_\- El que no entiende es Mr. LeGume. Yo no lo amo. Le he dicho varias veces que no creo que él y yo tuviéramos ningún futuro, pero pareciera que no me oye cuando hablo._

_\- Pero entonces, ¿Por qué salías con él?_ Mr. Gold seguía sin entender.

 _\- Porque pensé que tú no estabas interesado y por eso quise intentar en otro lado. Pero no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón, Andreas Gold, por mucho que lo intente._ Allí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa de Colombina, sus ojos brillando de amor y picardía.

 _\- Espera_ \- dijo Mr. Gold, una inteligencia brillando detrás de sus ojos y una oblicua sonrisa cómplice expandiéndosele por el rostro - _eso quiere decir que le hiciste disfrazarse de Arlequín porque..._

 _\- Oh, no me hubiera perdido ese espectáculo por nada del mundo_.

 

 

Una risa se fusionó con la otra y ambas acabaron fundiéndose en otro beso.

 

 _\- ¿Crees que deberíamos volver?_ preguntó al fin Belle.

 _\- ¿Después del espectáculo que acaban de hacer Colombina y Arlequín?_ \- soltó con un resoplido - _Regina preferiría encargar a Jefferson el discurso a los padres en el acto oficial antes de vernos a nosotros allí dentro_.

 

Belle se rió cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

__\- Además, probablemente Mr. LeGume haya encontrado a cierta prof... Harley Quinn a la que cortejar y no es cuestión de incomodarlo, ¿No crees?_ _

_\- Oh, tiene usted toda la razón, profesor Gold_ , dijo ella en tono pícaro.

_\- Estoy pensando, profesora French, que hace rato que estamos aquí afuera y que en el correr de esta noche ya he bailado con usted y la he besado dos veces y no he tenido la mínima decencia de invitarle algo para comer o beber._

 

 

Con exagerada cortesía, le ofreció el brazo. - _Conozco una muy buena heladería italiana a un par de cuadras de aquí. ¿Gusta de un helado, miss French?_

 

 __\- Sí,_ _ dijo ella tomándolo del brazo y esbozando una gran sonrisa. __Espero que no asustemos demasiado a los empleados llegando vestidos así,__ agregó con tono más serio.

_\- ¿No has traído la bolsa con el signo de dinero para el asalto? Pensándolo bien, eres una pésima Colombina. ¿O debería decir “Colombiana”?_

 

 

Belle ahogó una risa e intentó rezongarle con fingida indignación, obteniendo escaso éxito, mientras las dos fantásticas figuras de blanco y negro, tomadas del brazo se perdían, caminando - o bailando, quién sabe - calle abajo.

 

***

 

Y aquí termina en desenlace inesperado, esta singular historia de luna y noche, blanco y negro, plata y ensueño, Pierrot y Colombina, un solo corazón latiendo en dos pechos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en las figuras de la Commedia dell'Arte, tal como se han desarrollado. en el carnaval brasileño y uruguayo. Vagamente inspirado también en "Colombina" y "Bridis por Pierrot" de Jaime Roos (a esta última pertenecen los versos citados casi al final).


End file.
